


Catch of the year

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Reader is a Succubus, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: Noct meets Succubus





	Catch of the year

 

Noctis smiled as he stepped out of the car near the Vesperpool, they had been driving for days, helping out nearly anyone they ran into as was the duty of a future king to his people.

“ Can we just …Please go fishing?” Noctis had asked a couple days ago, the Prince was on the verge of screaming and losing his mind if he couldn’t get some rest and relaxation. He knew he had to be where the people were since King Regis was busy in Insomnia and was unable to move very far from the Crown City but the whole thing was starting to take it’s toll on the young prince.

“Very well, I suppose a moment of respite would do all of us good.” Ignis sighed as he himself was feeling quite weary from all the meetings he had been forced to attend alongside the prince. Rows and rows of people who wished to get on the prince’s good side hoping to get special treatment or perhaps offer their daughters to attempt and marry them off to him to which Noctis politely declined.

The foursome made their way to the haven, where three of them set up camp, Ignis eventually just sending Noctis to go fishing as the man looked like he was going to explode.

“That does mean you’re responsible for dinner today.” Ignis had told him. In a way he was telling him to catch a big fish since he didn’t help in setting up camp AT ALL this time due to him being so eager to go fishing so it was only fair.

He made his way to the platform by the tackle shop only to find someone there already.

_From the Night Mother_ _’s Womb you emerged fully grown,your skin a light purple hue Your hair cascaded down your shoulders over your perky breasts as you rose to your feet facing the Night Mother._

_“Child of Desire, I have birthed you but I will not feed you. In return I ask naught of you but that you go into the world and survive. Use your powers and the body you have been given and feed. Give into desire and copulate as much as your body allows!_ _”_

_Bowing you disappeared into the shadows only to reappear into one of the dead end alleyways of Lestallum. You took a deep breath, the Dark purple scale heart that was unique to the Succubi race disappeared, your eyes turned a bright green with red around your pupil. Your skin got a light brown tan instead of its original purple hue. Your naked form covered with a black ruffled camisole, a pair of denim hot pants and sneakers._ _“This should do_ _…”  You spun around admiring your new form._

_You walked when you felt your stomach rumble._ _” Already time to feed?_ _” Feeling the tremble in your core you walked out of the alleyway looking for a target. Anyone would do right now as long as you could feed. Luckily you didn_ _’t have to look far as you ran into a man who managed to catch you as you nearly fell._

_“Woah careful! Are you alright Miss?_ _” The man looked you over to see if you were injured, letting out a sigh of relief to see not even a scratch on you._ _“Yes I_ _’m fine thanks to you._ _” You smiled placing your hand on his as you made eye contact._ _“ I almost fell face first there. Can I do anything to repay you for your kindness?_ _”_

_“No It_ _’s fine any decent person would help an_ _…other in need.._ _” Rubbing your thumb over his hand you saw the red circle appear for a split second around his eyes._ _” On second thought_ _… How about you keep me company for a bit?_ _” He swung his arm over your shoulders_ _“If you really want to repay me that is.._ _”_

_Bingo, the seduction spell worked._

_“Why I_ _’d love to._ _“ Wrapping your arm around his waist you let the man walk you to his house which happened to be just around the corner. The door had barely closed behind you when you pushed the man onto his hips straddling him._ _“ Not beating around the bush are you?_ _” The man grinned, seeming more than pleased by the way things were going as he quickly shrugged his pants off pulling you onto his lap when you had gotten off to take your hot pants and panties off._ _“Not that you hear me complaining but girl when_ _’s the last time you got some if you_ _’re that eager to hop onto my cock?_ _”_

_Smirking you crawled back onto his lap._ _” A while ago_ _” This man didn_ _’t need to know the truth as you soon would have nothing to do with him anymore. Leaning forward you positioned yourself to sink down on his cock feeling his hands cup your breasts._ _” Real soft_ _…” The man seemed in awe by your body, his head tiling back as you sank down on his cock feeling his cock rub your walls until you were sitting in his lap with him sheathed inside you._

_“Astrals you feel great._ _” The man moaned._ _“Best pussy I_ _’ve had_ _…”His breathing had already grown heavy._ _” And that was not even the start yet._ _” You smirked, licking your lips._ _“ Get ready for the ride of your life honey.._ _”  Biting your lips your rocked your hips, pleased to hear the moans you garnered from him already._ _“That_ _’s right let yourself feel good_ _…” Closing your eyes you focused on taking his lust bit by bit._

_You felt his hands run down your sides cupping your ass cheeks_ _“ Not enough babe, gimme more.._ _”The man urged you to which you gladly complied as you rode him faster, your moans growing louder while his hands gripped your ass cheeks hard. You squeezed his cock with your pussy feeling him twitch inside you, the twitching slowly transitioning to full on throbbing ._

_“Fuck_ _…I_ _’m gonna cum_ _…You best pop off of me girly._ _” But instead of getting off him you bounced onto his lap leaning back onto your arms to give the man a good view of himself going inside you._ _” Girly_ _…girly_ _….I_ _…I_ _’m gonna_ _…Fuuuuck_ _” He gripped your hips, keeping you onto his cock as he came inside of you, the red in his eyes glowing making you cry out as you absorbed his sexual energy. For a moment you returned to your true form sucking out the last bit of his pent up sexual energy and erasing his memory before disguising yourself once more._ _” Thanks for the meal sugar._ _”_

_You rose up from the bed, the man now out cold._ _“Hmm not as good as I thought it would be._ _” With a deep sigh you got dressed, taking some of the man_ _’s money for some necessities before leaving not wanting to get caught._

_Walking through the streets of Lestallum again you frowned as you were full from that meal but it wasn_ _’t satisfied or tasty in the least. Instead the man_ _’s energy had tasted like rotten fruit. If you weren_ _’t desperate you would_ _’ve probably chosen your target better._

_With a deep sigh you turned the corner only to be called to your senses by a very enticing scent. Looking around you tried to find the source, following the trail turning another corner and almost running into someone who came from the other side._ _” Woah! Sorry._ _” The raven haired man apologized._

_The scent was coming from the man and nearly had you drooling, he smelled like a manga ready to be eaten, luring you in to take a bite out of him. You thanked your lucky stars that you already ate so you were able to play off just being a bit shook up from nearly having run into the man._ _” Oh I should be the one who_ _’s sorry are you alright?_ _”_

_The man nodded scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he cast his eyes to the floor._ _” Yeah no harm done._ _”_

_You wanted to get closer to the man, talk more with him and lure him to you but a man nearby called out to him before you had the chance._ _“ Noct! Get a move on!_ _” A tall man called out to him then taking notice of you._ _” Flirting with the ladies?_ _” He grinned as the man walked over to him_ _” Plenty of time  for that later._ _”_

_“ Knock it off Gladio, I wasn_ _’t flirting. I nearly almost ran her over. Besides I_ _’d rather spend the free that I DO have fishing or sleeping_ _”  He frowned as he hit the bigger man_ _’s arm away. Looking past that you noticed that the bespectacled man was keeping his eyes on you. What for you didn_ _’t know._

_“Let us be on our way Noctis we have several appointment to attend to._ _” The man spoke before turning his head to a blond man that was taking pictures of a litter of kitten._ _” Prompto we_ _’re going!_ _”_

_“Righty!_ _”_

_Despite wanting to follow the man something about the bespectacled man told you it wouldn_ _’t be a good idea to do this right away. Thus you would have to rely on your nose and pray that his scent travels quite far._

_You would have this man no matter what. If you had someone like him to feed off of you would never need another source again. To you that man was basically a five star self-replenishing gourmet meal and would be damned if you such a tasty morsel slip from your fingers._

_“How to go about this then?_ _” You ran a hand through your hair wracking your brain on how to even be able to approach him, having now seen his entourage. The blond man probably wouldn_ _’t probably be too hard to befriend it was the two taller men you needed to watch out for as one looked exceptionally clever and agile while the other looked like he could easily lift a Tyrant Behemoth by himself. This meant you had to find a moment where he would be by himself in order to even get near him._ _“Exactly how am I going to do----- Fishing.._ _”_

_You thought back to the man complaining that he was busy and hardly had any time to relax and that he wanted to go fishing. That still didn_ _’t give you much of an idea on where to go as you knew shit all about fishing as it wasn_ _’t required being a succubus._

_“Hey did you hear? They said the Vesper Gar at the Vesperpool have been getting bigger and bigger lately! Like huge fish!_ _” Some men walked by discussing this. Your curiosity piqued you followed after them._ _“ Yeah my buddy went over there to try and catch one, his rod just broke in half! It was THAT big._ _”_

_“No way that_ _’s nuts_ _…Lots of fishermen must be going there then. You know trying to actually catch the fish. If they do they_ _’ll have bragging rights till the end of days._ _” The man sighed._ _” No thanks man I_ _’m good. No matter how much of a fishing junkie I am I don_ _’t have the confidence to get that._ _”_

_The rest of the things they were talking about were of little interest to you so at the first chance you turned the corner._ _“ The Vesperpool hmm?_ _” The chance that he would actually be there was small but you didn_ _’t want to have to run all over the place only to barely miss the man. If the fishing place was actually as hyped as they made it out to be it would only be a matter of time before he would show up there._

_With that In mind you set out to the Vesperpool_

When you were on the way to the Vesperpool you had picked up some hunts, earning gil to buy fishing equipment. You occasionally picked a man up to keep yourself full. As for fishing due you ended up practicing on the way until you finally arrived and not a day too soon because as soon as you cast your rod you smelled the same sweet scent and it was getting closer.

Smiling to yourself you focused on the water, pretending you hadn’t noticed the man yet as he approached the platform. “ How’s the fishing? “ Noctis asked when he approached you, curious to see if you caught anything yet. Turning towards him you smiled, raising your shoulders.” I don’t know I just got here…I heard the fish got really bi----have we met before?”

Noctis blinked, looking you over his eyed widened.” Oh the girl from Lestallum…talk about a small world.” He smiled awkwardly scratching the back of his head again. A blush forming onto his cheeks. “ Didn’t take you for the type who likes fishing to be honest.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You frowned, puffing your cheeks to which Noctis quickly raised his hands “No! wait! I didn’t mean any offense by it and ..oh boy I missed up didn’t I?” He sighed only to hear you burst into laughter not even a second later.” I’m sorry I’m sorry, I was just messing with you.’

You held out your hand introducing yourself, Noctis introduced himself as well. “ So have you fished here before?” Noctis asked you as he got his own fishing rod out, to which you shook your head.” I’ve fished in a lot of places but not here..” You saw Noctis actually listen to you and smile.” Alright then…want me to give you some tips?”  You nodded.

Noctis gave you some tips on how to stand and hold your fishing rod. He also gave you some advice on what fishing gear would be best to use when fishing in the Vesperpool. You made note of it all in your head also noticing that he had an adorable smile. You almost felt your Succubus heart beat for him.

You were snapped out of your thoughts by a fish pulling onto your rod nearly pulling you into the water if it wasn’t for Noctis grabbing a hold of you, standing behind you and putting his hands over yours” Woah! It’s heavy!”  He helped you reel the fish in giving you directions and the two of you actually almost managed to reel in the big fish but it got away at the last moment.” AH too bad.” Noctis frowned looking down on you only then realizing how close the two of you were.

He had his arms around you, your back against his chest. His eyes wandered down to the camisole, the blush re-emerging but he didn’t step away when the two of you locked eyes.” Hey you..” You smiled at him biting your lip. Astrals he was cute. You mentally patted yourself on the back for finding this gem of a human this fast.

You hadn’t used your seducing spell but felt a magnetic pull to the man, Noctis was really close to you your lips almost touching. You could almost taste him.

“Noct how’s the fishing going!”

Silently you cursed whoever interrupted the two of you, feeling Noctis pull away. “we almost caught a real big one! It got away though.” You heard footsteps behind you as the other person approached. When you turned you found out it was his blond friend. “Woah who’s your friend?”  The blond smiled, his blue eyes almost sparkling as he stuck his hand out. “Hey I’m Prompto” Out of courtesy you shook his hand, introducing yourself. This one smelled of raspberries, not an unpleasant smell but not what you wanted “ So you fishing as well?”

“Yeah Noctis gave me some real good tips.” You smiled, exchanging looks with Noctis before changing your lure casting your line again, Noctis joined you with his own line this time.

“Hey mind if I snap a couple pics?” Prompto asked raising his camera. “Sure go ahead Prompto” And take pictures he did. He took care not to scare of the fish as he walked around snapping pictures of all angles.

Noctis occasionally glanced at you and you glanced at Noctis, non-verbally flirting with the man feeling a tug in your core. If you lacked self-control you would have hopped on his cock right there and then but there was something about this playful teasing that made the hunt even sweeter.

You both caught a couple fish but none as big as the one from before. When tallying the fish Noctis frowned” We don’t have enough for all four of us. Specs is going kick my ass and there’s nothing enough time before dark to fish for more.” He shook his head clearly annoyed.

“Shouldn’t have spend so much time picking up girls then” The blond joke earning him a whack to the head. “ Can it Prompto, You know Specs is not going to let me live this down for a long time right? Ugh he might even force me to eat vegetables.” The man shuddered at the thought of having to eat nothing but vegetables.

“Noctis..” You called out to him ”Uhm…I have a proposition…I got a tent but no camping spot yet…If I camp on the safe haven with you guys…I’ll share my fish?” The two men looked surprised at you then exchanged looks between the two of them, nodding after a conversation held with just their eyes.” If you would that would be great.” Nodding you smiled ’Uhm could one of you help carry my gear ? Since my hands are kind of full carrying the fish right now.

“Oh I got it!”Prompto got the tent gear and the duffle bag before the three of you made your way to the safe haven. Not a moment too soon as the moment you arrived night had fallen.

“Took you, long enough Noct….who’s the babe? ”Gladiolus asked as he looked up from his book, flashing you a cheeky grin. The sexual energy coming from this man was very obvious but you could already smell that it wasn’t your cup of tea. He smelled like roasted cashew and charcoal, the scent getting stronger when he approached you introducing himself and you introducing yourself in return.

Ignis had the same question on his lips but being the gentleman he was he introduced himself first.

“ Specs,  I wasn’t able to catch enough fish in the time I was fishing but she offered to share her fish with us in exchange of letting her camp with us. She has her own gear so we don’t need to share our tent alright?’ Noctis explained the situation, which you were quite thankful for as you didn’t want to have to argue with the man that faintly smelled like lemongrass.

“ Even had she not brought the fish I would have agreed, we can’t very well in good conscience leave her to the mercy of the daemons. “He spoke before turning his gaze to you.” Your offer however is appreciated and I will make use of it.. by way of thanks I will make your share as well.” And with that he went to his little cooking corner to prepare dinner.

Gladiolus helped you set up camp, having the most experience setting up tents out of the four of them the two of you finishing not a moment too soon as Ignis called everyone for dinner.

The five of you sat around the campfire eating, Ignis sat in between Noctis and Gladio,  next to Noctis sat Prompto and you sat in between Prompto and Gladio. While eating stories were exchanged and glanced between Noctis and yourself were slowly getting more heated. The heat in your core slowly flaring up as you yearned for him. Teasing him you licked your lips extra slow seeing him stare when he thought you weren’t looking. You saw the blood rising to his head and very likely to his pants as well but you still pretended you weren’t looking.

When the dishes were done it was time to turn in for the night. You shot Noctis another look, biting you lip as you looked at his crotch before getting in your tent to prepare for him sneaking into your tent later that night. Or so you thought.

Before you knew It morning had come. As you were awake before the boys you took the time to get dressed , helping Ignis cook the rest of the fish from the previous night. “ Thank you once again for sharing the fish you worked so hard to catch.”

“That’s quite alright Ignis.. I can’t finish all that fish by myself anyways” You smiled as the rest of the group finally came out to ear.” Right on time” 

One again you sat with all the guys eating. ”So we’re planning on sticking around here for a couple days to unwind…what are you going to do now? Noctis asked. His eyes were asking you to stay and you weren’t leaving until you got what you came for.” I still have to catch the fish I came for after all so if you guys don’t mind having me around.”

None of them had any objections. Ignis simply adjusted his glasses smiling” I don’t have to worry about acquiring ingredients while we’re here now we have an extra fisherman.” He gathered the empty plates handing them to Prompto as it was his turn to do the dishes.. “I look forward to see what you two will bring me today…well off you pop.”

With a nod you and Noctis went back to the platform. On the way however Noctis jogged next to you.”Hey..uhm about last night….before we went to bed…correct me if I’m wrong but, “You shook your head and placed a finger on his lips.” Let’s go catch some fish ok?” It was clear you were upset but that didn’t mean you didn’t want him. But with this one you needed to be subtle considering the people around him seemed to care much for him. If they as much as suspected something was off about you they probably wouldn’t hesitate to kill you if they deemed you a threat for Noctis.

He HAD to come to you, he had to want you as much as you wanted him and when he would come to you like a fly into a spider’s web.

The two of you stood on the platform again talking about fish that you had caught through your travels .It wasn’t what the two of you actually wanted to talk about but anything to get rid of the awkward silence, You were reeling in a few small fish in a couple hours. It didn’t seem like you were going to catch anything good today.

“ We might have to disappoint Ignis if this keeps up.” You sighed as again a fish showed interest at first only to swim away when it looked like it was going to bite. “ Six, No luck over here..” You looked over at Noctis who also seemed to be having a hard time to hook anything at all, until you saw his rod bend nearly to the point of breaking.”W-woah give me a hand here!”

Standing behind him you wrapped your arms around his waist to keep him on the platform while he fought with the fish. It was an epic struggle between man and fish as the fish was struggling for its life, attempting to drag Noctis off the platform and into the water in order to escape but you kept a firm grip on the man making so that they were fighting against one another on somewhat equal grounds.

“It’s heavy! I think this is the same fish from yesterday! Time for our revenge!” Noctis yelled a he struggled. “Don’t let go of me ok?” You nodded as you were surrounded by his scent. Not good you two had to end this and fast. Noctis was making good progress from what you could tell as the minutes and eventually an hour went by. Your arms were starting to get tired but so was the fish. It was going to be a neck on neck race to see who would give up first. Your arms, Noctis  or the fish.

Just as it seemed that the fish would win, Noctis gave it one firm tug and it was over. He had won. It wasn’t the Vesper Gar you two were both aiming for, it was a Noble Arapaima and it was huge.” Astrals above that thing is massive!” You shouted, quickly getting into the water to help Noctis carry the fish.

“Yeah but we did it! Look” He pointed at another hook wound that looked recent “ It’s the same fish! We got our revenge!” Noctis laughed.” And it’s going to taste great!” You couldn’t disagree with that as it did look like a tasty fish even to you. It took you two quite a while to carry it back to camp, the group visibly surprised when you two placed it on the table to Iggy to prepare.

“My word I must say you two have outdone yourselves. How did you manage to catch a fish this big?”  The bespectacled man asked as he examined the fish, sizing it up.” It’s almost bigger than the both of you.”

“Well we worked together to catch it. The fish was going to drag me off the platform if  she hadn’t held me.” As soon as Noctis said that he regretted it as Gladio and Prompto teasingly whistled at the two of you.

“Quiet down” Ignis interrupted.” Well done you two, leave the rest to Gladiolus and myself, we’ll prepare dinner so go and wash up.”

Dinner was spent telling the other three about the struggle between you two and the fish. Ignis simply nodded as he listened, Gladio laughed as he imagined how it happened and Prompto was just bummed out that he wasn’t there to see it. All three of them had to admit that if the two of you had not carried the fish to camp on the brink of death they would have thought you bought it somewhere. This earned a look of insult from both Noctis and yourself.

You all wanted to talk a little longer but it was getting late so it was time to turn in. As you got up you felt someone’s eyes on you however. You didn’t need to turn around to guess who it was, Noctis. His gaze pulled on your core. Stepping into your tent you looked at him with the same look you’ve given him the first time before closing the tent. When out of Noct’s line of sight you clutched your chest as your heart was beating like mad.

You were a succubus for fuck sake, a sex demon! Love wasn’t a thing with you! There was only lust and sex then more lust. Shaking your hear you got changed into dark blue negligee that had a ribbon at the front to tie it together.

You made sure to push all the things you didn’t need to the other side of the tent making sure you had enough space for both yourself and Noctis. The excitement made you feel like a giddy schoolgirl as you played with your hair waiting for him to come.

Time passed and passed and eventually it was around eleven and he still wasn’t there. You had heard some muffled sound coming from the tend but no sign of the man yet. Letting out a sigh you frowned thinking he wouldn’t come.” And I dressed up so nice for you too..” you muttered only to jump up in surprise as Noctis opened the tent, quickly getting and closing it again.. “You came..”

“Yeah…it wasn’t easy though. The guys didn’t want to let me go at first…..” He sighed, seeing the way you looked at him as if asking why. “They wanted to make sure I really wanted to be with you and that its not just a physical attraction….but..” He scooted closer to you, wrapping his arms around your waist.” I really do want you.”

That was all you needed as you kissed him, simultaneously pushing him onto the sleeping bag, quickly deepening the kiss and Astrals above did he taste heavenly. His energy tasted like the best thing you ever tasted . You were so into the kiss you didn’t even notice you reverted to your true form until you sat up seeing the succubus heart on your chest and the light purple hue of your skin.

You gasped quickly getting off him” Don’t look!” This confusing Noctis as he sat up, still somewhat dazed.” Don’t look? Why?”  He crawled over to you pulling your hands away .”You’re beautiful.” He pulled you closer. “I knew you weren’t human, the guys couldn’t see it but I could…still you’re beautiful to me..” He smiled as he kissed you,  slowly making a trail of kisses down to the heart on your chest. Looking up at you he ran his tongue over it garnering a whimper from you.

The tabled were turned as he laid you down on the sleeping bag, sitting up to looked at you for a moment.” So beautiful.” He ran his hands up your side, caressing your breasts before they came to rest on the ribbon slowly undoing it to reveal the skin underneath.” Astrals I want you so bad right now..” Noctis moaned, leaning down to kiss the skin between your breasts, forming a trail all the way down until he reached the hem of your panties, hooking his fingers on it he slipped them down your legs, placing them to the side .

You saw him look at you with predatory eyes, your body trembling under his gaze. This was the first time you ever felt like this. So vulnerable yet wanting. At his mercy. Part of you wanted to use the seducing spell to grab control again but the majority of your mind pushed it to the back of your head. When Noctis seated himself between your legs. “Even here you’re beautiful.” This time it was your turn to blush.

“D-don’t look so much.”  You mentally shook your head. Succubi were supposed to seduce not BE seduced. Flipping the two of you over you were back on top, your pussy hanging above Noct’s face while you were face to face with his clothed erection. Even through the pants you could see it throb and strain against the fabric waiting to be freed.

Licking your lips you freed his cock from its holdings, it was throbbing red covered in precum.” I’ve been wanting you for a while now…” you heard Noctis say followed by a sharp his when you took him in your mouth.” Fuck…..Fuck that feels good.” Noctis groaned, quickly slipping two fingers into your pussy lest pleasure riddle his mind so much he would forget.

You gave him a firm couple sucks before pulling back with a loud pop, you didn’t want to wait any longer. You NEEDED him inside of you. Shivering you felt his fingers slide out of you. When turning around you saw Noctis licking his fingers with a big smile on his face.” You taste great.” Leaning forward you pecked him on the lips lowering your hips feeling him inside of you and Astrals it felt good. It felt better than good it felt great and you still had to start.

You rested your hands on his chest while he rested his on your ass cheeks. “ Shit… It already feels great being inside you I might be in trouble” Noct’s head was tilted back into the pillow his breath heavy. “I got an idea.. ”Smiling you wrapped his arms around your waist leaning more into him so you could kiss him. Good thing Noctis caught on quick.

When you began to move your hips he thrust up inside you. Your actions soon turned heated feeling him hit your sweet spot made you slam your hips down harder while digging your nails into his chest.” Noctis…Noct…Noctis…” You moaned loudly as your name fell of his lips like a prayer.

The two of you fit so well together every thrust, every rocking off the hips sent waves off immense pleasure through both of your bodies. You cried out as you were first to come, Noctis following now long after, shooting his cum deep inside you while he kept fucking you through both of your orgasms. “Ifrit’s Flames I want you…More..” He moaned in your ear and you complied as you couldn’t get enough of him either. Pulling him into a kiss he gripped your ass cheeks rocking your hips for you. Your cries loud enough to wake the dead when the two of you came again but even then it wasn’t enough. ”Let me…from behind” Noctis tried to speak in between moans.” Let me fuck you from behind.”

And you let him.

He thrust into your tight pussy again, his hands firmly gripping your breasts as his body hung over yours. His Mouth latched onto your neck. When he felt you were about to come again he ran two fingers over the heart making you come harder than ever when you felt him shoot inside of you.

You were exhausted, sticky, stuffed full of cum, full of energy and head over heels for the man. That’s what was running through your mind as you fell asleep with him spooning you, his cock still inside you.

“I love you” Were the last words you heard before you fell asleep. When you woke back up you found Noctis was still asleep besides you, now sleeping on his back. Judging the state of your bodies the night before wasn’t a dream, just to be sure however you crawled on top of him sinking down on him again. Loudly moaning when you felt how perfectly his cock fit inside of you again.

“Not a dream.” You muttered, gently rocking your hips. It didn’t take Noctis long to wake up, feeling waves of pleasure running through his body only to open his eyes at the sight of you riding him becoming his undoing as the two of you came again.”F----uuuuuuuck” Your moans and cries waking anyone who was still asleep.

“Couldn’t wait?” Noct panted, pecking you on the lips.” I wanted to make sure its not a dream…” Noct smiled as you laid down next to him again” Well I’m not a dream, C’mere you!” He laughed peppering you with kisses on your neck and the succubus heart, things going from playful to sensual really fast. “ Think we still have time for another round?” You asked

“ I would appreciate if you would cease your nighttime activities for the night and join us for breakfast!” You heard Ignis shout from outside the tent.” Apparently not…” the two of you laughed, getting dressed. Well sort of. You stole Noct’s shirt to wear during breakfast leaving the man shirtless as the two of you left the tent.

“Well… the boy became a man” Gladio grinned patted him on the back, Prompto however was ever color crimson whereas Ignis gave an acknowledging nod. “ I must confess I was quite weary of you at first as I had a feeling you weren’t human. My point was proven when Noct told us last night what you looked like to him but I never would have guessed you’d be a succubus.” The man looked you over as this was the first time he saw your true form. “ Tell me what are your intentions..”

You fell silent, feeling awkward as you were stared at by the four men. “At first I was simply looking for nourishment. Then I met Noctis and he had the best smell in the world. It was almost intoxicating so I set out to find him after you all left Lestallum. I learned how to fish and everything. Exploring the world was really …. Interesting.” There was a small smile on your lips. “Then I met him. Actually met him at the docks, we talked and fished and well I fell in love…so my intentions is to stay with him always.” You spoke looking Ignis straight in the eye. No spell nothing.

“…….”The man sighed. “I see no reason to object seeing as he himself is head over heels for you.” Noctis smiled walking over to you giving you a loving hug.” I love you to Noct.”

“Just promise me one thing ok?” Noctis leaned his head against yours.” No feeding on anyone else but me..” This making you smile.” I won’t …No one else will ever taste as good as you….you could say you were the catch of the day.”

THE END


End file.
